Odd Days with the Boys
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: Chloe's just getting used to the fact that she actually gets to live with a bunch of mutant turtles. she think's their pretty cool and colected bunch of dudes, that is untill she around them for a while. r&r please. 1st in the Chloe&boys series
1. Chapter 1

Me: what if Mikey has a drink only he could handle? What if he gave it to Chloe? Man, this is short and I hope you find it as funny as I thought it was.

Unusually sweet

Chloe opened her eyes a crack and looked around the living room she was in. It didn't look familiar to her. She lifted her head and looked at the doorway when she heard voices. She yawned loudly and stretched, raising her hands high into the air. She looked at her hands as she lowered them and saw that they were paws. She sighed once she remembered that she was just in her mutant form. She forgot that she fell asleep like that. She smiled to herself and then looked at the door when the voices were louder.

The door opened and she remembered where she was when she saw who walked in. Raph saw that she was awake and smiled at her. Leo followed him in and gave a small wave to Chloe.

"Hey, sorry we don't have a room ready for you yet." Leo said when he and Raph sat next to her. 

"That's ok. The couch is so much more comfy than the asphalt I used to sleep on." she said with a smile. She jumped off the couch and stretched in a cat like way, then curled up on the floor and fell asleep again.

Leo and Raph looked at her, then back at each other and couldn't help but laugh. They really couldn't help but think it was funny how Chloe acts like a house cat when she's in a good mood. She opened her eyes and looked at them. She thought she would surprise them, just for a laugh of her own. Before they knew it Chloe jumped up on the couch, right in between them. Raph and Leo yelled in surprise and scooted out of the way, causing Chloe to laugh that time.

"Very funny Chloe." Raph smirked. She looked at him with a smug face and she giggled.

"You're starting to like being in you're cat form, huh?" Leo asked, stroking her down her spin, making her jumped in surprise. She turned to him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Actually, yeah, I am." She purred.

"Just don't let it take over you. Act like a human once in a while." Leo advised. She nodded in agreement. 

"Just so you know, one day I will end up looking like this forever." She said. She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." She said as she left. Leo looked at Raph when she left the room.

"She likes to say what she's thinking, doesn't she?" he asked. Raph shrugged.

In the kitchen Chloe was giggling to herself as she dug around in the refrigerator for some breakfast. When she finally got some fresh fruit she spun around and jumped back in surprise. Mikey's face was right in her own with a big grin spread across it.

"'morning sis." Mikey said happily. She giggled and patted his cheek playfully. She walked past him when he spoke up again.

"Hey, wanna try a sip of try some of my drink?" he asked. Chloe looked at him over her shoulder. She looked at the cup of fizzing liquid to his face, and back again.

"Yeah right. With the look on your face, I know better." She said as she turned around and headed back to the table to eat. She stopped in her tracks when Mikey ran in front of her.

"Are you sure? It's really good." He said in a sing-songy voice. Chloe looked at it again and gave in. she took the glass and once she took a small sip Mikey ran out of the room, laughing like crazy.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Leo asked. Mikey skidded to a halt.

"You might want to duck in cover." He said, hiding behind a chair. They could here something crashing in the kitchen and Leo and Raph looked at Mikey quickly, also jumping behind the couch.

"What did you give Chloe?" Leo asked loudly. Mikey laughed.

"You gave her you're drink didn't you? You know no one can handle that much sugar but you!" Raph said angrily. Mikey laughed harder. They all jumped back in surprise when Chloe ran through the room like a crazy person. She started to run around like a cat chasing a mouse. The turtles stuck to the center of the room so that they wouldn't have to worry about getting run over by the hyperactive cat mutant. Once she finally slowed down she got back on her feet and walked over to them, one paw on her head and one paw on her stomach.

"Mike, what was in that drink??" she asked. Before any of them could answer she bent forward and barfed up the drink.

"Told you that was too sugary." Raph said and together, he and Leo slapped him on the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay

Me: Yay! Another chapter is up! This one is going to have a really weird prank in it set up by Mikey.

Antidepressants

"How you feeling today Chloe?" Raph asked when he walked in the room. She growled at him and covered her face with her blanket. Her head hurt from the drink Mikey gave her the day before. It was almost like a hangover for her. 

"My head hurts like shell." She mumbled, peeking out at him. Raph smiled and went to go find Mikey.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his chance. He snuck up behind his brother and wrapped his arm around his neck and started to drag him out of the kitchen.

"Raph…what did…I do?" Mikey gasped, trying to pry Raph's arm is away from his throat. 

"You owe our favorite cat an apology." He hissed in his ear. Raph let go of Mikey, who then fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, ok, next time, just tell me. I know, I know, I'll go." Mikey said, walking out of the door, avoiding looking at Raph's angry face.

"Hey Chloe, sorry 'bout yesterday." Mikey said, kneeling next to the couch. She peeked out at him with a blood shot eye. She flipped the covers off of her and smacked him in the face hard enough to knock him back.

"Not. FUNNY!" she snapped. 

"Yeah, I kinda saw that coming. But still, I am sorry." He repeated. Chloe sighed and sat up.

"It's ok. Why did you do that anyway? I felt like I was drunk yesterday." She said. 

"That was my drink. A drink loaded with so much sugar only I can handle it. I just wanted to see if you could handle it too." He said.

"That explains why I feel crummy. Wanna know a secret?" she asked. Mikey nodded and leaned in. she got right up to his ear and…

"CATS CAN'T HAVE SUGAR!!" she screamed. Mikey jumped away and covered his ear. He looked at her with a guilty expression.

"How was I supposed to know that?" he asked.

"Didn't you used to have a pet cat?" she asked angrily, laying back down and covering her head again. Mikey smacked himself in the forehead when he remembered Klunk, then crawled back over to her, staying just out of reach of her hands, just in case.

"To make it up to you, can I show you something really funny to make up for it?" he asked, a mischievous smile spread on his face.

"I'm listening." She said, looking out at him yet again. She was in need of a good laugh and she had to admit, she was curious at what he had to say.

"I'm gonna put these in Raph's cereal." He said, pulling a small bag out from his belt. She grabbed it and looked inside. It was just a few pills inside.

"What are these?" she asked suspiciously. Mikey smirked and grabbed the bag.

"Watch and learn, Chloe." He said. She sat up and watched him head for the kitchen door.

'Good, Raph isn't there. But his cereal is.' He thought with a grin. He sneaked over to the bowl of cereal and put the pills in it. He mixed it up a bit and ran to the refrigerator when he heard some one coming.

"Another prank Mikey?" Donnie asked when he walked in.

"How'd you guess?" Mikey asked in surprise. Donnie shrugged and looked into Raph's bowl. 

"Not again Mikey. Raph's going to kill you." Donnie said. Mikey brought his finger to his grinning mouth when more foot steps came from down the hall. Raph walked in and looked at his brothers. 

"Mikey…"

"Yes I did! You don't have to choke me again!" Mikey said. Raph nodded, satisfied with Mikey's reaction. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast again and Donnie and Mikey walked out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Donnie asked quietly. 

"I'm showing Chloe how creepy Raph can get at times." He said with a small laugh as they walked over to the couch. Chloe sat up and smiled at her friends. Her cat ears perked up and she looked at the doorway. 

Now this part is hard to describe, so just imagine a chibi Raph skipping around in a field of flowers.

"Don't tell me…you put antidepressants in his food?" Chloe gasped when she saw the strange acting Raph.

"I call it, 'Raph on happy pills'." Mikey laughed. 

In the background Raph could be heard saying, "I love my life!" and, "life is so pretty, WEEEEE!!"

Chloe watched wide eyed and burst out in a giggling fit. Donnie tried not to laugh, but it was too hard not to.

"Mikey, not again." Leo sighed when he walked in the room and saw the happy pill Raph. 

"We cool now?" Mikey asked the hysterically laughing Chloe. She nodded, unable to talk from laughing so hard. Her eyes were watering because of it.

000000000000000000 

Me: I've always loved the idea of Raph on happy pills. I just think its plain funny! Do any of you readers have any ideas for something Donnie should ask Chloe in the next chapter? I'm out of ideas. If you do, please put them in the reviews, and they can be as weird as you want. He's gonna ask her a lot of questions about her being a mutant and I'm fresh out of ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

me: did you know Chloe gets irritated easily? well, now you know. thankies for the reviews 54Viruses, and for that, i will now give you a virtual slice of pizza.

Too many questions

Chloe was sitting on the couch, watching Leo try to pry Raph off of Mikey once the antidepressants wore off. To her surprise, Mikey was practically trying to egg him on by teasing him even more.

"Now since when did a jolly guy want to beat up an animal?" Mikey teased, but ended up having Raph's fist in his mouth.

"I aint no jolly guy Mikey, you should know that! Besides, you're no animal; you're my mutant brother, who can't even beat up a handicap!" Raph yelled, yanking his hand out. Raph has been referring himself as the handicap since the accident those many years ago, just as a joke.

"You're not a handicap!" Mikey yelled as they continued to roll around the floor.

"Guys, a little help over here!" Leo yelled, still trying to pry them apart. Donnie sighed and ran over, he would much rather watch.

"CHLOE!!" Leo and Donnie yelled together. She groaned and walked over. Together the three of them managed to throw Raph off of Mikey. Mikey rolled away from Raph and sat up. He was covered in bruises and had a few drips of blood leaking from his mouth. Raph stood up and tried to get over to Mikey, but Donnie and Leo held him back. Chloe did the only thing she could think of to help; she jumped up on his shell like a piggy back ride. He wasn't expecting that and he fell to the ground again.

"Get off of me Chloe." He snapped. She was still sitting on his shell when he said that. She leaned foreword, right to his ear.

"Are you going to be a good boy, Mr. Handicap?" she teased. Raph glared at her.

"Let him up Chloe." Leo said. She looked at him and sighed.

"But he's so comfortable." She joked as she got up. Raph growled as he stood up and stormed away.

"Mikey, you're so stupid!" Raph yelled as he left. Mikey couldn't help but laugh. Leo walked over to Mikey and made sure he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leo." He said.

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this…" and with that Leo slapped Mikey as hard as he could. He grabbed Mikey's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Uh oh, I smell a lecture." Donnie chuckled as he sat down again. Chloe giggled and sat next to him.

"Hey Chloe?"

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the purple clad ninja.

"How did you become half cat in the first place?" he asked. Chloe thought for a minute.

"I really don't know. Why?"

"Just curious. How come you have a human form when we don't?"

"Didn't you start out as turtles?"

"Oh yeah. What's it feel like to change from a human into a cat?" he asked. Chloe was getting annoyed.

"I don't know. Weird, I guess. Kind of like, well you know how when you're foot's asleep and it feels like you're stepping on those prickly things? Kinda like that, only all over." She shrugged. Donnie nodded. Chloe was pretty sure that if he had a note pad with him he would be taking notes.

"Why so interested?" she asked. Donnie just shrugged.

"When you're in you're human form, do you act any different? I mean like a cat still, or more like a person?" Donnie asked. Chloe stared at him.

"I act like myself. If you haven't noticed, I still have a stable personality." She said, getting really annoyed.

"Why is you're fur black and red? Is it because it's you're hair color?" he asked.

"That's kind of obvious." She sighed.

"If you dyed you're hair another color, would you fur change?" he asked. Chloe's cat ears flattened and her face flamed with annoyance.

"How should I know?" she snapped.

"Am I annoying you?" Donnie asked after noticing her expression.

"No, not in the least." She said sarcastically through gritted teeth and a false smile.

"Why are you half cat and not, I don't know, dog or something?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know? Donnie, don't you understand sarcasm??" she yelled angrily. Donnie stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. They looked over at the door when it opened and Leo walked in again.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"ARGH! Not more questions!!" she yelled. Chloe jumped off the couch and stormed away. She slammed the door to the bathroom shut and left Leo and Donnie staring after her.

"What did I do?" Leo asked.

"You asked a question." Donnie said simply, standing up and walking to his own room. Leo stood in the middle of the room, totally confused at what just happened.

0000000000000

me: if you have any ideas on what i should put in next chapter, you are more than welcome to tell me in reveiws. again, i'm fresh out.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: finally! A new chapter! Enjoy! XD

Way to hard

Chloe sat alone on the couch, staring at the opening that led into the hallway, eagerly waiting for the boys to walk in, covered in paint, just so she could see the color of her new room. She shook her leg eagerly and her tail swayed from side to side.

She jumped up when she heard footsteps heading her way. She was bouncing eagerly and Donnie walked in, wiping his hands on a towel. She let out a small moan when she saw he was clean of paint.

"That you were getting a hint, huh?" Donnie asked with a small laugh. She slumped onto the couch and nodded.

"You do know my favorite color, right?" she asked suspiciously. Donnie nodded.

"It's green right?" he asked. She nodded again and began to wonder what shade her walls are going to be.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have some food, I'm starving." he said. Chloe couldn't help but giggle. Once he left the room she got up, snuck to the hallway and looked in. No one was there so she decided to sneak down to her room, which was across from Raph and Leo's.

She got up to the door and found herself being pulled back by a strong arm. She looked up and saw Raph looming over her, giving her a toothy, slightly evil grin.

"Hey girly, you weren't thinkin' of taking a peak, were ya?" he asked with a smirk. Chloe shuddered, remembering how tough he can be.

"N-nope, not in the least." She said with a false smile.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't, back to the living room with you." He said, pushing her away. She looked back to the door; she longed to see her new room, her first room.

"But, why can't I help?" she asked after being pushed onto the couch.

"Because this is you're first real room and we want it to be a surprise. Don't even think about going in there till it's done." Raph said as he walked away. Once he was gone she let out a low sigh.

Donnie walked back in with a banana in his hand and an apple in the other.

"catch." He said, tossing her the apple. She caught it easily and bit into it.

"Hey Donnie, do you have any good books?" she asked. He looked at her with a look that seemed to say: you're kidding right? Of course I have good books.

"Yeah, what do you like to read?" he asked.

"Umm…fantasy and manga." She said after a moment.

"Japanese comics huh? Where have you read that?" he asked.

"Yesterday. After you annoyed me with all those questions I went to the library and read a lot of em." She said. Donnie nodded, scratching his chin as he did.

"Well, we don't have any of those, but I do have a few fantasy books. I'll be right back." He said. She resisted the urge to try and look into her new room. It didn't matter anyway; Donnie came back in within a minute, a pile of books in his arms.

"Here, these are some really good ones. I got to go back and paint now anyway." He said, dropping the books on the couch and spinning on his heals to head to her unfinished room.

She picked up the first book and opened it. She was willing to read anything just to get her mind off of her room.

The first few sentences in the book didn't help much.

_A young girl woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, suddenly she realized she's not in her old home, and the room is her new one._

She put the book down and let out a groan. She picked up the next book and opened it. The book grabbed her attention and she couldn't stop reading.

A few hours passed and she slammed the big book shut and put it next to her.

"What a shame." She mumbled. She checked the time and a plan hatched in her head. She picked up the pile of books and headed down the hall.

She opened the door to her room and took one step in and found herself being pushed out by Mikey.

"Don't even think about it." He said after slamming the door shut. He looked at her and raised his invisible eyebrows.

"What's with the books?" he asked.

"There Donnie's, I was just going to try and give them back to him." She said innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure. You obviously didn't just go in to try to see the room. And you obviously didn't see Donnie leave the room earlier." He said. Chloe stared at him angrily, lifted the pile of books higher and dropped them, each one landing on Mikey's toes. Mikey yelled, lifted his foot, grabbed onto it and began hopping up and down on his good one.

"OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!" he yelled.

"Oops." She said sarcastically. She walked away with a scowl on her face.

Leo looked out and saw Mikey jumping up and down and Chloe walking away.

"What did she do?" Leo asked. Mikey gingerly put his foot on the ground and looked at him.

"She dropped a pile of books on my toes." He whined. Leo smiled and patted Mikey's shoulder as they walked back in.

It was around midnight and Chloe was wide awake.

"It's now or never." She thought out loud. She snuck out of the couch and quietly on all fours made her way down the hall. Chloe reached her hand up, touched the doorknob and was about to open it when suddenly she was lifted into the air and draped over one of the turtles' shoulder. She grabbed the tails of the blue mask and pulled them hard. Leo's head bent back and he bounced her.

"Leo. Put. Me. DOWN!" she snarled.

"Take it easy kitty. You can't see it until it's done." Leo laughed. She kicked his chest and he bounced her again and she almost slipped onto the ground.

"All I want to see is the color." She whined. Leo let go of her, she slid down his shell and landed face first into a fluffy pillow on the couch. Chloe stayed like that for a minute, her butt sticking up in the air and her right arm hanging over the edge.

Leo flipped her around to see her giving him a dirty look. She crossed her arms and glared.

"Hey, all we have left to do is the carpet and furniture." Leo said. Chloe perked up.

"I have a carpet? Is it shaggy? Is it soft?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you." He said, walking back to his room. She could hear him laugh to himself as he walked away.

"This is getting to be very difficult." She said angrily, flopping onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

Me: boy, Chloe sure is anxious. Just wait until her room is done. Any ideas on what should happen next? I need help!!


	5. Chapter 5

me: well, i finally thought of a new chapter. sorry if this one isnt very funny. oh well. by the way, 54Viruses, thanks for the revies and messages. if any reader has any ideas for what i should put in next, you are more than welcome to tell me. ; )

April, Casey and the room

Hours passed to days and Chloe was so anxious she couldn't stand it. She sat alone again and strained her ears to see if she could pick up the slightest conversations about her room. Nothing. She didn't even bother going to her cat form to try. She just stayed as a human.

She curled up in a blanket and tried to fall asleep. She wasn't tired in the least but she didn't want to get up and do anything. She buried her face in the warm blanket and listened to what was going on. She heard someone walk in, actually, it was two people but apparently they never noticed she was there.

"Hm, the place looks cleaner. I wonder why they decided to clean up." a female voice said as they headed out of the room. Chloe poked her head out but no one was in there. She was too curious about who came in that she silently walked to the hallway and peered in. all she saw was her door close. She snuck over to it and pressed her ear against the door.

"Why are you decorating a room? And why does it look like it's meant to be for a girl?" asked a male voice.

"Because knuckle head, it is. It's for our friend Chloe." Said Raph's voice.

"You met a new girl? Is she blind or something?" asked the male voice.

"Of course not! She can see perfectly and she knows we're mutants." Leo said from across the room.

"Why is she living with you guys?" asked the female voice.

"She's an orphan. Didn't you see her when you came in? She's been on the couch for about three days now." Donnie said. Chloe heard footsteps heading to the door and she rushed down the hall and when she heard the door open she became more tense. She wasn't even out of the hall yet.

"Hey girly, what were you doing down here?" Raph called out to her. Chloe tried to stop but her socks were slippery and she lost her balance, ending up falling with a loud thud.

"OW!" she exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Raph ran over to her and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked with a small laugh. She hit him on the head.

"No! If you didn't surprise me I wouldn't have slipped!" she said angrily. Raph looked semi-guilty and she smirked.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "So, what were you doing down there?" he asked.

"I heard some new voices and I wanted to see who they were." She said innocently. Raph nodded on understanding and turned around.

"Hey, Casey, April, come out here!" he called. A minute later and two people walked out of the room and saw him standing with Chloe. They walked over to them. The woman had curly red hair and a bright smile, while the man had long, greasy black hair tied back and a blank expression as he looked at her.

"Guys, this is Chloe, Chloe, this is April O'Neil and Casey Jones." Raph introduced. Chloe stared at them suspiciously and slightly nervously. She didn't like to meet new people. The only real reason is because she's afraid that if she gets close to them they might disappear and she'll never see them again.

"Hey Chloe." April said. Chloe nodded and looked at Casey.

"Sup?" he asked. Chloe remained silent, still eying them.

"We hear you're living with our turtle friends now." April said. Chloe nodded, turned on her heals and went back to the couch. Raph stared after her, confusion etched on his face.

"Doesn't talk much, does she?" April asked.

"Are you kidding? When she's excited you can't get her to stop talking. I wonder what's going on with her." Raph said, tuning back to them.

"Well, we'll talk to her someday. C'mon, we should get back to her room. We're almost done." April said, heading back to the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chloe was curled up on the sofa. She was not at all thrilled at meeting new people. Especially when she's grown up learning that new people are probably just trying to get close to her just to kill her.

She didn't know how long it will take for Casey and April gain her trust. She sat up and gazed at the hallway. Leo was walking towards her with a smile spread on his face. She leaned to the side and saw he left the door open.

"Chloe put this on." Leo said, tossing her a blindfold. She groaned and tied it on. She stood up and let Leo lead her away.

"Can I take it off now?" Chloe asked when she noticed the floor felt different.

"Nope, not yet." Leo said. He pushed her into a sitting position on something soft and she grew more anxious.

She waited and closed her eyes when she felt the blindfold loosened. It fell to the floor but she couldn't look. She waited.

"You can look, you know." Mikey's voice said.

"OK!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed joyfully. The room was a pale green color with a dark green carpet. She was sitting on a soft bed with really heavy blankets of many colors and really fluffy looking pillows with cat pictures on the pillow cases.

There were posters of kittens all over the walls and there was even a vanity against one wall. Across her bed was a small television set with a DVD player. There was also a large dresser.

"I LOVE IT!!" she shrieked, jumping up and hugging each turtle. She stopped herself when she came to April and Casey though.

"April helped us with the furniture and Casey helped us move the stuff." Leo said. Chloe was just too happy that she didn't care if she hardly knew them; she gave them each a quick hug.

"Thank you so much!!" she said to all of them, jumping on top of the bed. As she jumped she did a somersault in the air and as she did she turned into her cat self. April and Casey jumped back in surprise. Casey completely lost his balance and toppled to the floor. Chloe giggled at the reaction.

"What, didn't they tell you I was a mutant?" she giggled.

"No!" Casey yelled, looking at the turtles angrily.

"It's funny how I'm friends with mutants, yet I couldn't see this coming." April thought out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

me: finally, a new chapter! hope ya likey!

prank-a-palooza

Chloe peered out from under her covers and looked at her calendar. It felt too early for her to be up, but she didn't care.

"…April first…?" she mumbled. She tried to fall back asleep but just couldn't. She let out a low grunt and got up. The living room was empty, which had her very confused seeing as her clock said it was around nine o'clock in the morning. She shrugged, sat on the couch and before she knew it she fell asleep.

"Chloe, wake up." a familiar voice called out to her. She opened her eyes a crack and saw Raph looking at her.

"You do know you have a bed now, right?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I just came out here at nine for a bit." She said with a yawn.

"Um…nine? But it's seven right now." Raph said. Chloe shook her head.

"No, my clock said it's nine." She said, sitting up straighter.

"…oh no. you do know the date right?" he asked.

"Yeah, April first. So what?" she asked.

"Don't you know it's—"

"APRIL FOOLS!!" Mikey yelled, running through the room. Chloe jumped in surprise and Raph smacked himself in the forehead.

"What the hell does April fools mean?" Chloe asked.

"April fools day is the first day of April. The one day meant to prank people." Raph said.

"Oh goody." Chloe mumbled. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Raph called.

"Back to bed!" Chloe said angrily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Chloe, c'mon, you gotta get up now!" Leo voice called from the hallway. Chloe growled into her pillow and got up. She quickly changed into her everyday clothes and headed for the door.

She tried to go through the doorway but something pushed her back. She tried one more time and found herself pressed against shrink wrap. Then it hit her, Mikey put shrink wrap over her doorway.

"MICHELANGELO!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"April fools!" called his voice. Chloe turned into her cat form and used her claws to cut the shrink wrap. She ran through the hole she made, right to the living room and tackled Mikey.

"How many of these pranks do you have??" she asked angrily. Mikey managed to flip her off of him and ran away. Chloe didn't even bother looking for him; she just went to the kitchen.

"Mikey shrink wrap you're door?" Donnie asked, looking up at her as she passed.

"yeah." She snarled. Donnie chuckled slightly and went back to his breakfast. Chloe sat across from him with a bowl of cereal in her paws.

She reached over to the sugar bowl and began to scoop some in her cereal. She took one bite and spat the mouthful across the table, causing it to splatter all over Donnie's face.

"MIKEY!!" she screamed. Donnie wiped the food off his face and stared at Chloe.

"Oops. Sorry." She said with a small, innocent smile.

"And…why did you do that?" he asked.

"April fools!" Mikey's voice called out, faintly from another room.

"Salt instead of sugar?" Donnie asked her. She nodded, stood up and stormed out of the room. When she walked through the door she jumped back in surprise. Master Splinter was standing there, smiling at her.

"Ah! Oh, good morning master Splinter." She said with a quick bow.

"Good morning young Chloe. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"A little annoyed. Mikey keeps playing pranks on me." she said. Splinter scratched his chin and nodded.

"I see. My son does have a rather large funny bone, as you call it." Splinter said. Chloe giggled a little and looked down at Splinter's hand as he handed her something.

"w-what's this?" she asked, taking the wrapped up gift. Splinter didn't say anything and she opened it up.

Inside the gift were two Japanese fans, the outer wooden parts were painted a glossy red. She walked to the couch and sat down, examining every inch of the closed fan. She set one gently on the seat next to her and flipped the other open. She half expected it to say 'April fools!' inside. Instead it had a dark red background on the bottom, a light red background on the top half and two black paw prints as a decoration.

"Why…?" she asked quietly, looking up at Splinter. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You are a ninja, Chloe, and a ninja needs a way to defend themselves." He said. She gave him a quick hug and skipped down the hall to her room. She ran to her dresser, opened the first drawer and pulled out a leather sash.

She tied it on around her rib cage, below her chest. She tucked the fans in the sash and went back to the main room.

Mikey was sitting there, a mischievous grin spread across his face. As soon as Chloe saw it she skidded to a halt.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"nothing." Mikey said.

"Uh-huh, sure." She said, cautiously walking around him. She went into the bathroom, and locked the door shut.

"Hey Mikey, what's going on?" Raph asked when he walked in.

"Wait for it…" he said. They could hear Chloe scream at the top of her lungs as the sound of water rushing from a pipe went off in the bathroom.

"MICHELANGELO!" she screamed when she walked out of the room, soaking wet.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Raph asked.

"He messed with the sink! I turned on the faucet and water exploded all over me!" Chloe said angrily. Chloe ran at Mikey, tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. She then stood up and spun on her heel.

"I hate this holiday!" Chloe yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Nice going bozo." Raph said, slapping him on the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

me: please review!


	7. Chapter 7

me: hey hey people! i finally wrote a new chapter! i've just been so busy latly. i hope you like it!

happy birthday

The date was April twelfth, and Chloe wasn't as excited as she should be. She got up at ten in the morning, but when she realized that she overslept she began to wonder why the guys didn't wake her up earlier.

She walked into the living room, fully dressed, but no one was in there to greet her like they normally are.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no answer. She walked into the kitchen but it was also empty.

"Hm…weird." She mumbled. She pulled out her shell cell and dialed April's home number. It rang over and over again, but finally someone answered it.

"Hello?" April's voice answered.

"Hey April, it's Chloe. Have you seen the guys today?" she asked. Silence. And then she finally answered.

"No, sorry I haven't. Why?" April said.

"Well, they aren't here and they didn't even wake me up. It's odd." She explained.

"I wonder if they know what today is." Chloe thought out loud. As soon as she said it she covered her mouth and groaned.

"What's going on today?"

"Well, I guess I have to tell you then. Today is my eighteenth birthday." Chloe said with a sigh.

"OH! Happy birthday Chloe! Um, lets see, we should go do something to celebrate!" April exclaimed happily. Chloe held the cell a foot away from her head, her ears are able to hear things around five times as better than a regular person's ears, so to her, that was extremely loud.

"No, please April, we don't have too." Chloe said, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"No, I think we should. You never really went shopping before, have you? So why don't I take you to the mall?" April persisted. Chloe had to admit, it sounded fun. She just didn't like to celebrate her birthday. Or anything else, only because when she grew up most of her life on the street, they could never do anything good. It was as if she had no birthday back then.

"But, I don't have any money." Chloe said.

"Well, I want to get you a gift, so I'll just buy you something you like." April said.

"Well, ok, I'll meet you at you're apartment in a bit, ok?" Chloe asked.

"Sounds good." April said before hanging up.

In several minutes Chloe knocked on the door to April's apartment, ready to go. April smiled as she opened the door and together they left.

"Hop in." April said as she slid into her small car. Chloe crawled into the front seat and looked out the window.

"Where are we going again?" Chloe asked.

"The mall. It's got some great stores there. So…what were you're birthdays like back in Boston?" April asked. Chloe's expression changed and she looked out the window.

"We never really celebrated anything. It was more like my birthday didn't exist." Chloe said, looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, we're at the mall now, c'mon, lets go." April said, parking the car suddenly.

"Whoa, it's packed!" Chloe said in shock when she got out and looked at the parking lot.

"Nah, this is just part of the parking lot. There's more on the other side." April said as they headed for the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe and April were sitting in the food court, enjoying their lunches after an hour of shopping. April was munching on a ceaser salad while Chloe was eating a large slice of pizza.

"Guys gotcha hooked on pizza, huh?" April asked with a small laugh. Chloe nodded her mouth too full to speak.

Once they finished they continued to look around.

"Hey look, a pet store!" Chloe said happily, pointing to a colorful store. She and April ran in and cooed over the puppies and kittens in the cages like little girls. April wandered down to more cages while Chloe stuck her fingers through the bars as a small, orange kitten rubbed against it. Chloe giggled as the kitten meowed happily. She looked around quickly and leaned in close to the cage and meowed back.

"_Hey little fella, how are you?" _she asked quietly.

"_I'm lonely. I miss my family. Someone bought my sister."_ The kitten meowed.

"_I know how you feel. My sister-um- left a few years ago."_ Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe, come here!" April called. Chloe looked up and nodded, then leaned back to the cage.

"_Sorry, I have to go. I hope you go to a good family._" She said to the kitchen. She ran back to April. She skidded to a halt and looked in the cage April was pointing to.

A cat was sitting in there, its wide golden brown eyes staring at Chloe. Chloe was surprised slightly when she saw that the cat had black fur with several red streaks in the fur.

"I-it looks like my cat half." Chloe whispered. April nodded.

"Can we come back here when we're done?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. C'mon, lets go to some other stores." April said as they walked out.

"Hey, wanna go in there?" April asked, pointing to a clothing store. Chloe looked at the sign and then looked at the clothes in the window.

"nah. That's not really my style." She said lazily.

"You getting tired?" April asked with a smile. Chloe nodded.

"It's getting late anyway, lets head back to the car." April said. They turned around and as they headed back April stopped in mid step.

"I still didn't get you anything!" April said. Chloe looked back at her with a smile.

"Well I did have my mind on something." She said with a smirk. "Follow me." she added.

"You want a pet?" April asked when they went back into the pet store.

"Yeah. The sign says that these pets are from the humane society, and I want to get a cat, if you don't mind." Chloe explained, walking through the back isle. She stopped at the cage with the cat that she thought looked like her. April bent down and looked at the information sheet on the outside of the cage.

"This one, huh? Sure, I can get you him." She said, straightening up again.

"Um, miss!" Chloe called to a passing store clerk. She looked over at them and walked over.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, we would like to get this cat." April said, pointing to the cat that was now sleeping. The clerk raised her eyebrows.

"This one? Are you sure?" she asked. "This is a rare cat and he can be quiet vicious at times. We haven't had any luck with him yet."

"I don't care. I want to get this cat for my friends birthday." April said, grabbing Chloe's shoulder. Chloe looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Ok then. I wish you the best of luck with this crabby cat." The clerk said. She opened the cage and picked up the cat, which hissed and tried to scratch her face. The clerk quickly handed the cat to Chloe, and she cuddled it and it instantly calmed as soon as she held him. The clerk stared in disbelief and they went to the check out.

"I see you can actually calm that little beast. Well, here's the adoption certificate, now if you'll just give us his new name we will make it complete." Said the clerk.

"I want to call him Tucker." Chloe stated. The clerk nodded, wrote the name on the certificate and handed it to them. April paid for Tucker and they left.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can talk to cats?" April asked after they picked up pet supplies. Chloe nodded, stroking Tucker's back.

"I wonder what he'll think about living in the sewers." April thought out loud.

_"Do you mind living in the sewer with me?"_ Chloe asked Tucker. The cat looked up at her with his almond shaped golden brown eyes.

_"Not at all. I knew you were different when I first saw you. You're part cat, aren't you?"_ the cat asked. Chloe nodded and cuddled the cat again. Surprisingly Tucker began to purr.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guys, are you home yet?" Chloe called, letting Tucker onto the ground when she walked in the lair. Tucker began to prowl around and Chloe walked farther into the living room.

"HEY! Chloe, were did you get to?" Mikey asked, running into the room. He ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"h-hey! Mikey…can't breath!" Chloe gasped. He let her go and she found a present being shoved into her hands. Leo, Donnie and Raph walked in, each with a gift in their hands as well.

"Where did I go? Where did _you_ guys go?" Chloe asked. She found herself being pushed on to the couch by Raph and the presents falling into her lap.

"With Casey, getting you gifts." Raph said. She looked at each of them carefully.

"How did you know…?" she asked.

"Very hard to explain. Just open them." Leo laughed. She nodded happily and grabbed the one in a blue bag first.

She opened it and pulled out a necklace with an emerald handing from it. She looked at Leo, who had a big smile spread across his face.

"It's beautiful Leo! Thank you!" she exclaimed. She put the necklace on the seat next to her and grabbed the red bag.

Inside that present was a sketch book with an art set. Somehow Raph found out that she loved to draw. She smiled at Raph, who had a satisfied grin on his face.

Next she opened the gift wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Inside were several notebooks and mechanical pencils. She thanked Donnie and grabbed the final gift.

Inside was a DVD called Howle's Moving Castle (one of my favorite movies).

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have too." She said.

"Nah, we wanted to." Leo said. She smiled wider, jumped up and hugged each of them. Leo picked up the necklace and put it on her.

A loud meow came from below her and she looked down. Tucker was there, rubbing against her legs. She bent down and scooped him up.

"Who is that?" Mikey asked, scratching the cat behind his ears.

"This is Tucker. April and I went to the mall today and she bought him for me." Chloe explained.

"He looks a lot like you're mutant form." Donnie observed. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I picked him out." She said. Donnie had an interested look on his face. Chloe could tell he was thinking of something, she just didn't know what.

--

me: today is really Chloe's b-day, though she is not real. i thought it would be fun to put up a chapter about chloe's b-day when it is her day. well, please reveiw!!


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the long update. anyway, i hope you like. i do not own the tmnt, but i own chloe and her cat tucker. enjoy!**

Tucker wandered through the hallways. He looked into a door that was cracked open and saw Donnie standing at a table, looking at something. Tucker pushed against the door and jumped up onto the table when Donnie walked to the other side of the room.

"Tucker, what're you doing here?" Donnie asked, walking over to him. The cat meowed and nodded his head towards the paper.

"Smart cat. That's none of you're business." Donnie chuckled. Tucker looked at him again, and out to the hallway when they heard someone walking down the hall.

"Tucker? Where are you?" Chloe called. Tucker meowed loudly and Chloe looked in.

"Hey guys. What cha doing Donnie?" she asked, sitting on a chair.

"Doing some tests. Hey, I need a favor." He said.

"Yeah? Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Mind if I take some samples from you and tucker?" he asked. Chloe raised an eyebrow and thought.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I just want to see if theirs a connection to you and tucker. Maybe I can find an anti-mutagen for you." he said.

"But…I kinda like being one now…but sure, I don't care. What do you need?" she asked.

"A few blood samples, from you're human form, and mutant form, and from Tucker." He said. When she heard blood her ears perked up.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO blood!!" she yelled, jumping out of her chair.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked, surprised at her reaction.

"No blood! No more…never again." She mumbled. Donnie walked over and patted her shaking shoulder.

"You're afraid of blood aren't you?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid of blood, ok?" she confessed.

"It won't be much. See, I'll do Tucker first, ok?" he said gently. He went over and picked up Tucker, and put him in her lap. She stroked the cats back until Donnie came back.

"Who knows, maybe this could help you get over you're fear." Donnie shrugged, checking if the needle was ready. He stuck it in Tucker and red liquid filled the syringe. Chloe looked away quickly.

Donnie pulled out the needle and went back to his desk.

"_How was it?_" Chloe asked nervously. The cat looked up at her.

"_Not bad. It didn't hurt._" Tucker meowed.

"Ready Chloe?" Donnie asked, walking over to her. She nodded and held out her arm and closed her eyes tightly. She let out a gasp when the cold needle entered her flesh.

He pulled it out and Chloe looked at the spot. A bead of blood pushed up from her skin and dripped down her arm. More came up and it flowed down the same path as the last drip. Chloe stared at it wide eyed. Before she knew it, Donnie was putting a band aid over where he drew the blood and was wiping the drips away.

"Cat form please." He said. She nodded and changed. Though she was still shaking, she held out her arm again. This time she didn't even look until she felt him cover up the spot and wipe away the blood.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said, sitting across from her. She shrugged.

"Um, just out of curiosity, why are you afraid of blood?" he asked. Chloe remained silent, her eyes giving away how she felt about the subject. Their golden brown color showed how sad she was.

"I saw too much blood when my family died. Now every time I see it I instantly think of death. I guess you could say I'm more afraid of death than blood." She said with a small, pathetic laugh.

"Interesting. I've never heard of a ninja being afraid of that stuff." Donnie said with a grin.

"Well ya know what, I don't give a crap!" she said with a laugh as she hit him on the head.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Mikey asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Helping Donnie with an experiment." Chloe said with a smile.

"Hey, one more thing, later could you go up and get a few turtles from the pet store?" Donnie asked when Mikey left.

"Uh, sure, why not? Are you trying to find an anti-mutagen for you guys too?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Maybe. Just make sure their guy turtles." Donnie said. Chloe nodded and got up.

"Maybe I can help us all." Donnie thought, watching her leave.

**puh-leez review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the really long time it took for me to update. thankies for the reviews, and this is the final chapter!!**

The lair was quiet. Every one was off doing their own thing. Donnie was in his lab, examining all his blood samples, Mikey was playing video games, and Leo, Raph and Chloe were in the dojo. Raph and Chloe were sparing each other while Leo observed.

Chloe had her fans out and she charged at Raph. She wasn't very close to him and she slashed at him. Raph stayed standing but all of a sudden a cut formed on his shoulder and blood spurted from the wound. Chloe screamed and backed away.

"What the shell?!" Raph exclaimed, grabbing onto his shoulder. Chloe stared wide eyed and Leo ran foreword and checked if he was ok.

"How did that even happen? She didn't touch me!" Raph said loudly.

"I did that…?" Chloe shrieked. Leo nodded.

"Master Splinter told me that your fans are enhanced by chi, it's like there's an invisible blade at the end of it. It also blocks like steel." Leo explained.

"I'll get Don to patch me up." Raph sighed and walked out the room. Chloe was still staring at him, fear written on her face.

"You ok kitty?" Leo asked her. She began to fiddle with her fingers and she nodded.

"y-yeah." She mumbled.

"Relax. He's fine. C'mon lets get back to training." Leo said, patting her shoulder.

Raph let himself into Donnie's room and saw him looking in a microscope. He looked up quickly and saw the cut on his shoulder.

"Whoa, what happened?" Donnie asked, reaching for his first aid kit. Raph explained everything that happened as Donnie fixed him up.

"There, you can go train again." The purple clad ninja said, turning back to his samples.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked, seeing the blood samples. Donnie's green skin turned pink.

"Uh……just running some tests." He said simply.

"That's not your blood is it? You masochist." Raph teased. Don hit him on the head and pointed to the door.

"Out. And no, it's not mine." Donnie said. Raph smirked and went back to the dojo. Donnie looked at Chloe's human form blood sample.

He took a few notes and then looked at her mutant form sample. He hummed as he looked and took another note. There was a distinct difference in the blood cells. He looked at Tucker's sample and saw that they were exactly the same as the mutant form. He let out a gasp and jotted down some notes.

Later that night everyone was resting in the living room after a big dinner. Don walked into the room with a pleased expression.

"What're you so smug about?" Raph asked, half laughing.

"Chloe, c'mere, I have to ask you something." Donnie said. Chloe nodded and followed him into another room.

"No Donnie, I won't date you." she laughed.

"Not that! Dang. No, what I wanted to ask you is, which would you rather do, be fully human for the rest of you're life, or be a mutant cat?" he asked. Chloe raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Well…I don't know. I like being both. See, if you offered me this a few years ago, I would have said being human. But not now. Sorry, I'm staying the same." She said. Donnie nodded and she walked out.

"Sorry for making you work so hard." She called as she walked down the halls.

"That's ok." He called back. Chloe walked back into the room and sat in between Raph and Leo, a small smile spread across her face.

"What Donnie wants?" Raph asked.

"Ah, nothing really." She shrugged. Leo and Raph looked at each other, then back at her and shrugged as well.

Back in the lab Donnie was holding several vials in his hands, standing over the trash compactor he made several years ago. He hesitated as he was about to drop the contents of the glasses, then turned away. He walked over to the wall, placed the vials down carefully and lifted up a picture of his family and took it off the wall. Behind it was a small safe that was the same color as the wall. He opened it and placed the vials in it carefully, then locked it up again.

"I'll just save those for a rainy day…" he mumbled with a small smile, turning around and heading for the door.

"Hey, c'mon Don, it's time for training!!" Leo called from down the hall.

"COMING!" he called back, running down the hall to his family.

**reviews are welcome, and look out for, 'holidays with the boys'. i do plan on starting that story as soon as i can. thanks for reading this story, i really am glad you liked it!**


End file.
